


Wishful Thinking

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: That's Just Life [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Auto-Immune Disease Geostigma, Domestic Bliss, Final Fantasy VII Rare Pair Week, M/M, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Barret comes home to play with the kids.Day 5 of FFVII Rarepair Week: Domestic Life





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, not apologizing for giving the "Fantasy Seven" their literal names or changing the spelling. Comment if you get who's who! 
> 
> A few things; 
> 
> This is an alternate universe where ShinRa has competition and where mostly everything is the same minus the trauma of the OG!series.
> 
> Geostigma is an autoimmune disease that affects 2 out of 5 people; it runs in biological families.
> 
> Cloud is raising his son and his half-brothers (the Remnants) from his father's side.
> 
> Most of AVALANCHE will show up in some capacity or other throughout both the prompt and the series as a whole. You don't need to read all of them to get the general picture but they are all connected.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Cloud's wearing headphones, belting out his favorite Wutainese songs as he cleans around the house. 

The kids are outside, playing mock Fantasy Seven and Marlene's pretending to be Aeris, the show's main character. Denzel was her Storm, Kadaj her Victory, Loz her Sid and Yazoo as the villain, Seraph. 

Just as he finishes up, Barret comes through the door with a, "Spikey, kids, I'm home!" 

Cloud tugs down his headphones, pads over to the front door and leans on the doorway with a smile tugging at his lips. Only his fiancé comes home with his bag slung over his shoulder and his expensive as hell suit jacket tied around his waist like it's a windbreaker. 

"Anything good?" 

"Cid swears like it's going out of style but we've got a tentative deal to start using his engines with our solar turbines." Barret hums as he brushes Cloud's slightly sweaty hair away from his forehead to kiss it. Cloud goes up on his toes to kiss Barret properly and laughs into the kiss when his brothers all mock-gag. Denzel just holds Marlene's hand and giggles. "And what did these rascals get up to today, huh?"

"Homework, cause Dad said its important to learn and then I was Storm!" Denzel volunteers. "Mar was my Aeris." 

"I got to be Seraph," Yazoo announces, "I beat Daj and Loz at rock-paper-scissors for him." 

"I got to be like Uncle Cid! Pilots are awesome." Loz says with a decisive nod. 

"I got a blanket so I could be Victory." Kadaj spins in place and shows the toy gun off with pride. "See?" 

"That's great. If you give me about, hmm, ten minutes, I can be your Barat? Cloud—" 

"Waaay ahead of you. I'm either Red or Zax, kiddos. Put it to a vote while Barret gets ready." Cloud adds with a grin. 

"Zax," Marlene and Denzel vote at the same time. 

"Red," Loz protests with a pout. 

"Red," counters Yazoo, looking adorable in his oversized trench-coat. Cloud's assured him multiple times that he'll grow into it. 

"Zax," Kadaj says and then yelps out his reason when his brothers look at him in dismay. "Big brother makes a better Zax and you know it!" 

"... This is true." Yazoo murmurs. 

"If anyone's an accurate Zax, it's your uncle Zack," Cloud points out, "but yeah, I'd like to think I do a good impression."

* * *

Cloud's laughing too hard to block the incoming hug from Yazoo. 

"Oof! Oh no, I've been slain by Seraph, my bestest friend in the whole world. Storm, help!" 

"Geroff! Have at you!" Denzel pokes at Yazoo with a foam sword but they're all having fun and Cloud kind of wants to freeze this moment. It's like a soap bubble, fragile yet all the more beautiful for it. 

He lays on the ground and Barret joins him, his hands caked in mud from Marlene making 'Materia' pies. 

The wet smack of mud hitting bare skin is enough to make everyone freeze for a brief second. Yazoo shrieks as it slides down his chest and gathers a handful of mud to fling it at Denzel, only he hits Marlene instead. 

"Materia fight!" Loz yells and Kadaj barely ducks the mud heading for his face. 

Cloud gets covered in enough mud that he's considered the 'winner' and that poor Zax would have to be retired for the time being. He takes a quick shower, starts to clean up the mud trail when Barret stops him and points out of the window. 

All five of the kids are are huddling up and hugging Yazoo, who fakes shivering and then pokes his tongue out to signal that he 'died'. The kids break out in giggles and start heading up to the house. 

"Okay, who wants a shower and who wants a bath?" Cloud asks the muddy pile of kids in front of him. 

"Shower!" Comes the reply from all five.

* * *

When they're all damp from the shower and fed (a duty shared by both Barret and Cloud), Marlene yawns into her hand. Denzel follows almost immediately. The triplets get it all in one, tiny pink mouths pouting afterward. 

"Pillow nest?" Cloud asks softly, practically in sotto. 

"Pillow nest." 

Cloud pulls out the blue blankets and the kids all perk up, just enough to help lay all the pillows down and cover them in the blankets. He steals Barret though, both of them so intertwined that they'd wake each other in the morning trying to detangle. 

"How'd I get so lucky?" He whispers as the sound of tiny snores and deep breathing fill the rest of the nest. 

"Lucky, huh?" Barret asks as he presses a kiss to Cloud's hair. 

"Yeah." 

"It's because we're Eco-terrorists." Barret says with a mostly straight face. 

Cloud dissolves into helpless giggles, muffled as they are by Barret's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
